Avenge My Soul
by peachi goddess
Summary: AU: In heaven Atem discovers that he played an important role in the demon world, but he’s brought back to Earth so he can fix this calamity. Upon return Atem decides to obtain a certain someone he lost. How will she react to his dramatic change?
1. Default Chapter

**Introduction:** YESH! Me being another bad peachi again, decided to create a story. Yesh. Decided it to be rated R. Yesh. Decided it to be an Atem and... I'm not telling you what the pairing is! Ahahahaha. NO actually you'll find out if you scroll down there a ways...

**Announcements: **PEACHI IS MUCHO MEANIE! No I'm not gonna come to each and every one of your houses and hit you with a wet noodle. I'm just not going to update unless I get some hella good reviews out there! SRY (Starts crying) But I'm not sure if I should continue with this story or not... (sniffle) T.T Also there's one part in the beginning that I need to point out. I did not try and copy Little Atemu's work, I only used that characters name because he's the most common being that you would expect to see. SRY! IM NOT COPYING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M BEING SERIOUS, NO SUING!

**Shout Outs: **n/a -(answers to reviews)

**Pairings:  
****(Main)** AtemxAnzu  
**(Other) **SetoxShizuka JonouchixMai

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n,add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy

* * *

**_Prologue  
_.  
..  
.**

'_Darkness was the only vision around me, everywhere I searched, there was only... Darkness. My mouth tasted of blood and my eyes could only picture things as blurs. I could only hear what the outside world was carrying on about. To me... It seemed as if something was going terribly wrong. I heard all of these distant voices, were they aimed for me_?

"_Hang on! You're going to be okay!"_

"_Please don't leave us! Everything is gonna be alright got that, we know you can stay strong!"_

"_Quick someone call the ambulance! Hurry now!"_

"_Please... You can't go yet... I..." _

_Nevertheless... The last sweet voice I heard was lost, and soon seemed meaningless as I felt my body shut down once and for all..._'

**((_5 years later..._))**

"You've got to be kidding me! How on Earth do you expect people to find something when your customer skills suck!" Frustrated and seethed with anger the now twenty-one year old Anzu Mazaki hurriedly walked out of the jewelry department. "Dammit, no one can actually do things now can they?" Those cerulean blue eyes of hers scanned the large buildings as she walked back to her apartment in the heart of Domino City.

As the leather black knee-high boots she wore clacked on the hard cement pavement, she stopped when she noticed where she stood. Looking up and over the bridges railing her eyes caught the reflection of the same sunset as five years ago.

**.:.:.:((Flashback)):.:.:.**

"_Oh my god! Someone help! Please I need someone to help me!" _

"_What's the matter miss? Oh God! Is he alright! Hang on I'll call the police!" _

"_Hurry! Hang on you'll be okay, I promise... I promise..." _

**.:.:.:((End Flashback)):.:.:.**

Unexpectedly the unforgivable memories sneaked back up upon her while she griped the silver railing and hung her head over the side. "Five years. It's been five years since you've been murdered. And I still can't even get a hold of myself whenever I walk by here. I miss you so much." Steadily the young short-haired brunette stood up and kept walking to her apartment.

**.:.:.:((Flashback)):.:.:.**

_Nervously she walked up to the bridge where he awaited, a slight sweat broke out on her forehead as she continued walking. 'Why did he do this? I know he won't feel the same way, why did he call me out here?' _

_However, before she could reflect her thoughts a loud gunshot was heard ahead of where she was walking. Hastily her legs carried her to where the noise came from. When she finally reached the destination what her eyes caught was something unforgettable..._

**.:.:.:((End Flashback)):.:.:.**

As Anzu left, her shoes walked over the cement bridge where the memorial of his death was placed. The dried drops of blood that were there on the bridge exactly where he was shot, only five lonely years ago...

**((Scene Change))**

Bright white lights had adorned him once again, and this time, he would be walking into those lights. Finally after five long years God would accept him to come into the gates of heaven. Still he wondered why it took him so long to get here. Usually once someone died there was only one year to wait. In that year you would be tested on wither you deserved true happiness in heaven, or eternal unhappiness in hell.

Walking up to Angel Gabriel the handsome young man lifted his right hand once again and said the vow "I will never turn against my lord thee God almighty, he whom created heaven and Earth. If I so act against thee almighty I shall be removed from the gates of eternal happiness and brought down in to the fiery flames of hell... Can I go now?" The crimson-eyed man asked with eagerness.

Chuckling Gabriel's hand rested on his broad shoulder and at last said the one word that he had been waiting for. "Yes." Anxious enough the tri-colored haired man turned and stepped into the blinding light, however he was soon halted when a hand was placed upon his shoulder once again.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you go now, there's no turning back. You cannot come back to life once you walk through those lights."

Smiling he just looked ahead, not bothering to turn his face to the angel behind him. "I'm sure." The man said confidently. "I was upset at first, for losing something I never could tell my secret too, but… I'll just have to wait." Again he walked ahead however after a few moments the almighty angel called out his name.

Turning around he looked into Gabriel's eyes and noticed some worry in them. "I have some bad news to bring you..."

**((Scene Change))**

"Anzu! Thank God I've found you!"

Turning around the slim girl faced someone familiar, it was a young girl who had long reddish hair, and lively russet eyes. "Shizuka I thought it was you, what do you need?" Catching her breath Shizuka stood next to the sapphire-eyed girl, "I-I... I need... To-tell... you something... im-import-important." Still unfazed Anzu waited for the red haired girl to finally regain her breath, and continue.

"You see, it deals with Seto and Jonouchi. They... They have some serious business that they need to talk to you about." As Shizuka looked her in the eyes she could tell that it was no joke, and that this needed immediate attention.

"Alright Shizuka, I'm coming."

They both turned to leave, as the two girls headed through the streets of a crowed Domino City Shizuka decided to bring up a conversation to lighten the mood, but little did she know that it would only sadden it.

"I was a, wondering what you were doing in that jewelry store earlier. Heh, I know that you don't need to buy a gift for anyone, soooo why did you need to go there?" The russet-eyed girl turned to face her best friend but what she saw was quite astonishing. Instead of those cheerful, angelic eyes Anzu had, they were now clouded with crystal tears. Pretending not to notice the abrupt change with her emotion Shizuka pretended not to see her brunette friend almost break out in tears. So quickly turning her head in the other direction she then stated "Oh ya know what, never mind. Heh heh, it's no big deal." Anzu turned to face her, but she only looked the other way again.

'_What was that all about?_' the short haired brunette asked herself...

Now hastily exceeding altitude the elevator stopped at the 60th floor. As the pair of large steel doors opened with a _ding_, both Anzu and Shizuka came walking out. The two girls made their way over a black marble counter as they talked to the grey uniformed secretary sitting in a cushiony beige chair behind it.

"Good afternoon Miss Mazaki, Miss Katsuya how may I help you two?" The woman asked as she moved her dark curly brown hair behind her ears.

"Is Seto and my brother in a meeting right now?" the young russet-eyed girl asked.

"No they aren't, would you like to see them?" she questioned.

Both of the adolescents nodded in agreement, and soon the large mahogany doors next to the counter opened. Looking towards them Anzu and Shizuka saw a tall male brunette, with icy cobalt eyes, and a slightly shorter male who had rich golden blonde hair and deep chocolate eyes. Smiling Shizuka ran over to Seto and hugged him tightly while Jonouchi just snickered and rolled his eyes. Anzu looked at them both before she questioned "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Both men turned towards her, equally sending the young sapphire eyed girl an intense glare. Looking slightly baffled the brunette gradually walked past them and into the office. Jonouchi followed, as well as Seto and Shizuka, when they were all inside the dark office the two doors automatically shut behind them.

The entire office was pretty dark, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, even the chairs were all black or navy blue. In the center of the room was Kaiba's large _black _marble desk, along with two leather chairs in front, and one for him behind. Over on the left side was a large _black_ leather couch with two separate chairs facing inwards on each side (which were _black _I may add). In front of the couch was a long glass coffee table. Then over on the right side was a book shelf, a door, and an oak wooden counter that held some expensive wines and other drinks. Plus there was a shelf hanging on the wall behind it which held the elaborately designed glasses.

As the icy cobalt-eyed man sat down in his leather chair he waited for the others to get comfortable because soon they wouldn't be. While the others were getting settled and having small chit chats Anzu checked over Kaiba. He was still the usual when it came to his stone like face, but he wore a pair of tight black pants, a navy blue no sleeve shirt, and a black long-sleeve trench coat that had silver belts along the cuffs. Nope. Nothing changed.

Growing extremely impatient Seto cleared his throat to get the attention of the brother and sister who were catching up on a few things. "Alright, everyone knows what today is right?" They all nodded silently in agreement. "Well I have some good news... And also very… Very bad news."

"What is it?" Anzu asked with strong curiosity.

"You see Anzu, Jonouchi and I have found out some extremely important news that the underworld was never going to tell us about, and it has a lot to do with the death of Atem." Seto nervously cast his eyes on his hands which were folded on top of the desk.

Jumping from her seat Anzu abruptly shouted "What? What do you mean that the underworld wasn't going to give either of you guys notice about this so called "important" news? And what about Atem? He's been dead for five years now! Why would he have anything to do with this?" Practically going hysterical at them mention of Atem the blue-eyed girl sat back down with her head hung low.

"Well you see, after Atem died something happened in hell. Somehow his body held an immense power, which had opened up the gates of the inferno... Yeah, I know it seems impossible but that's the case." Jonouchi explained as he leaned further back in his chair, waiting for some quick comments.

Noticing that Anzu wanted to say something eagerly Shizuka stood up and asked her questions for her. "How on Earth could Atem, _the Atem_, somehow open up the gates of hell? I mean he wasn't even a vampire or anything like that. Both of you are, but what has that got to do with anything. You told us that the only reason they brought you two to Earth was to help figure out ways to destroy or take over it. Why would Atem have those powers if he wasn't even any kind of demon from hell?"

Answering her last question Seto narrowed his gaze from his hands, to everyone in the room. Especially to Anzu who was still looking at the floor in a hopeless state of being. "You're wrong there Shizuka, Atem was a demon from hell..."

All of them except for Jonouchi looked at Kaiba with startled faces, and Anzu's look was an extremely worried one.

Continuing slowly he finished "Atem was Satan's son."

**((Scene Change))**

"Gabriel... Wha-What is it?"

Gabriel looked down with saddened eyes "Come Atem, I need to speak with you."

Slowly the crimson-eyed man followed him, that is, after he took his gaze off of the bright lights which were going to accept him had soon vanished. With a saddened expression lying on his face, the adolescent followed the guardian angel into enormous mists of clouds.

"I am sorry to be telling you this but, you are not allowed to enter heaven."

Both startled and shocked, Atem hastily ran in front of the angel, gripping his shoulders and making him look at him directly in the eyes. "Angel Gabriel, please, how? Why? I mean I've gone through the trials for exactly five years! Why can't I be accepted? I've passed all of the tests and have been good when I lived my life on Earth. What's wrong, I thought that I was allowed to only a minute ago."

Calmly the high leveled angel looked into his gaze with a mournful expression. "You see, you were allowed to but then God had to refuse." They started to walk once again as Gabriel continued the conversation. "You do not know this but you were no ordinary human, you held some vigorous dark powers." He looked over to Atem who had his gazed cast on the white fluff beneath him, so he went on "When you had passed on those powers within you were released, and believe me it was not that pleasant... Because when you died Atem, you unlocked the gates of hell."

Wide-eyed the muscular toned man just stared at him, not even blinking, he was utmost confused, bewildered, and horrified. Gabriel could feel his fear and see him shaking, gently he placed a hand on his shoulder. "They need to send you back to Earth again, to stop all of this wrong doing. When you go there, you will be the actual person as to what you would be in hell."

"What do you mean as when I was in hell?" Against his own will Atem was becoming frightfully angry.

The golden-winged angel continued with his steps as his silky white robes flowed with him. "Atem, you..." He let out a sigh as he turned to the baffled spiky haired adult. "You are the son of Satan."

**((Scene Change))**

"But that can't be! It-It's impossible! He was a human for crying out loud!" By now everyone was sitting except for Kaiba and Anzu who were constantly disagreeing.

"It's possible in ways more than one!" The male-brunette fired.

"HOW? HE was a human! NOT some demon like you, he had a heart and a good mind as well! Which is something you obviously lack!" she snapped back at him.

"He was made to look like a human! That doesn't mean that he wasn't trained like any other demon, I mean come'on Mazaki, ATEM WAS THE SON OF SATAN!" Seto shouted as his fist slammed against the marble desk, creating a rumble throughout the entire office.

"I have to disagree with you Seto, Atem didn't seem at all like a thing from the underworld! He was so kind and caring, he never hurt anyone!"

"That's because he didn't get the chance to!" Seto's intense cobalt eyes were formed in sharp slits at this point, and staring dangerously at the short haired brunette.

"And why not?" she shouted back, superior in voice.

"Because if he did he knew that he would have to hurt you!"

Silence filled the room.

Jonouchi and Shizuka were both speechless, could it have been, could Atem really have cared about Anzu in that way? Abruptly the brunette walked towards the door, and soon she left with a slam echoing behind her.

"Well, that's a shocker." Jonouchi pointed out as his eyes stared at the carpet. After a few moments of silence, the blonde haired vampire leisurely walked out of the darkened office. Mostly because of wanting to catch up to Anzu so he could have a _long_ talk with her.

Shizuka looked towards Seto who just stood and went over to the large wall of tinted glass that overlooked the city. She stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she sighed. "She didn't mean to say that."

"Yes she did." He replied, obviously with hurt in his tone.

"It's not true though. I mean, even though you're a vampire you still have a strong heart and you've showed me that. I love you, and you love me too... Right?"

The tall male brunette turned and wrapped his arms around the saddened girl. "Of course I do." He said brushing her head with his hand. "Don't let anyone tell you that otherwise. Anzu just needs some time to realize all that's happened, and then she'll be okay."

"Thank you Seto. Even though you aren't a real human being, you still seem opposite of what you actually are. For some reason I feel that even if someone is a demon from the underworld... They can still express the same emotion that two people feel when they're together."

With care he took his hands and cupped the red-haired girl's face with them. Looking passionately into her eyes he slowly bent down and brushed his lips smoothly against hers. Shizuka lovingly accepted his proposal and wrapped her arms around his neck as Seto placed his arms around her slim waist and pulled the young girl close to his chest.

Gracefully he slid his tongue over her lips to ask for permission to enter, and soon he was answered when her lips parted. After a short while the two moved over to the large couch that was placed on the side of the room. As Shizuka laid underneath him, Seto lustfully planted hot moist kisses along her neck. It took him a great deal of inner strength to not bite her as he carefully unbuttoned the yellow blouse she wore. They continued on with conveying their love to each other, knowing that they may not have another moment like this together because of what was going to soon come.

**((Scene Change)) **

"I'm-I'm-I'm what?" Atem shouted as his powerful voice echoed throughout the sky.

Sighing Gabriel again looked over to the shell-shocked man, "Yes, I know that you should have been told sooner but… You seemed so happy with your life on Earth, and we never thought that you would have been murdered. Instead of telling you when you were at the legal age of eighteen our council believed that it was best to tell you when you were a much older adult."

However when the robed angel finished his speech he expected to have Atem start to shout, but instead he found him kneeling on the ground holding his head tightly. Rushing over to him he kneeled beside him and placed his hand on his white finery clothed shoulder. "Please Atem, God is most upset to see you like this. You must overcome this fear and anger and tu-"

"What do you mean overcome this fear and anger? How the hell am I supposed to do that after what you've just told me? Oh and speaking of hell, I'm going there right now and getting some answers!" Hastily the furious crimson-eyed man stood and began to walk to the area of where the council was held.

Running after him Gabriel stopped before the furious male. "Atem! Get control of yourself, you may not realize this but this is how your father wants you to react! You are letting his part of you get the better half, don't let him do that Atem! We know you are strong, please don't let him do this to you!"

Stopping he looked at the angel with an intense depressed emotion on his façade. As he spoke his scarlet orbs swiftly filled with unshed watery tears. In a short while though they began to fall freely down his cheeks dropping slowly unto the cloudy mist beneath them.

"It's not… This isn't fair. I-I" he tried to continue softly but his sobs were building up. However he began to laugh at his act. "Heh, I can't believe this. Haha. I'm, I'm crying. This is pathetic, don't you agree?"

"No I do not. Atem, this is none of your fault. You should be considered lucky that you have a say in this. That was mostly because you were born from a human woman and not a demon female. Come. Let us get you ready to rejoin the people of Earth. Though I must warn you, that everything is going to be much more complicated."

"I'll do whatever I have to do."

Before long the two were walking off into the clouds, where they would send Atem back to Earth, as a different person, or more less… As a demon.

**((Scene Change))**

"Jonouchi please! Just leave me alone!" Anzu continued to tell the young haired blonde as she walked down the street. Tears were hurriedly running down her cream-colored face. "Anzu wait! I-I just want to tell you something important!" He came running up to her even though she refused to look at him.

"Anzu, Seto failed to mention something to you back in his office. And believe me it was something vital. You see…"

The handsome chocolate-eyed man stopped his speaking as he noticed that the young girl next to him wasn't paying any kind of attention. Her sapphire eyes were placed on something that was standing ahead of her, taking note Jonouchi followed the path of her eyesight as well.

There it was… Standing a mere three feet in front of them, dressed in a long black trench coat that were decked with metal straps, wearing thick black boots that were tied together with shiny silver belts. The beings long slender legs were adorned with tight midnight black leather pants, as well as his upper torso with a sleeve less shirt. Anzu could barely keep herself standing as the on comer approached the human and demon.

Softly the strangers face came in close contact with Anzu's ear as he spoke soothingly. "Hello my little angel."

The brunette's lips quivered as the man in front of her stepped even closer.

"Atem…"

**.  
..  
.  
End

* * *

**

**Closing:** Done! Oh god, I hate start off's. I can't do them even if my life depended on it. They bite. Yeah, lol I sorta stole a little of the theme from the tv series "Point Pleasant". (MY FAV!) Well please everyone reading this out there review to the chapter! That is if you want to read the next one hehe… (Scary)

- _peachi_


	2. Rebirth of true Satan

**Introduction: **YEAH BABY! Updating this story, boo-yeah! - -' hehe, calming down… I'm taking a one week vacation trip to DAYTONA for the PEPSI 400rds! (NASCAR race if you didn't know.) Sry, but I feel special, so in every story I'll be telling my readers this! XD

**Announcements: **I just want to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter. There's one part that is sad, depending on what you think of a certain character. But other than that, let's get this story on the road! I hope you like the chapter and please leave a review so I look forward to coming home!

**Shout Outs:**

**ANAYAS-CREATER: **It was my biggest scene with Seto and Shizuka in any of my stories so far. I'm happy that you thought it was good . Sorry about _A Secret Essence_, but don't worry, new chapter is being updated right now!

**agent-doo: **Well, Anzu is gonna be a little _surprised _with some of the things Atem has in store for her. For your second question, I meant evil as in like other demons, ghosts, and monsters.

**Ice-Fairy Princess: **I'm extremely sorry for not updating within the month! (bows low to the ground) Please forgive me, here's the next chapter!

**silver-moon-sapphire-sky: **Thank you so much! Please enjoy!

**Pairings:  
****(Main) **AtemxAnzu  
**(Other) **SetoxShizukaJonouchixMai

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n, add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, flashbacks, sayings, thoughts, or mental telepathy

* * *

**Chapter 1  
_Rebirth of true Satan_**  
**.  
..  
.**

"Hello my little angel."

The heat of his warm breath inched down the brunette's skin, she felt light headed as he kept his face so close. "Atem." She murmured. Honestly, Anzu didn't know what to say. He just, appeared out of no where. How in the world did he even come back to Earth? Atem was dead.

At least… That is what she thought until now.

Anzu began to shake slightly as Atem's hand clasped itself on her waist.

Jonouchi stood there speechless. On and off would his open mouth quiver in, was it fear? The blonde clenched his fists together and let out a low snarl. '_How, how in the hell is Atem back? Why did it take him so long to get here?... But, there's no way he's back. He was dead! We all saw him dead._ '

Slowly he let the hand that rested on Anzu's waist, slide down to her hip. The crimson-eyed male smirked wickedly as he heard a low moan escape from her throat. Atem's left hand continued to move gracefully down Anzu's leather adorned thigh.

He saw it happen. He saw it with his two chocolate-eyes. Jonouchi knew what was going on here, and the thing that made him wonder, was that if Anzu knew too. '_The bastards just seducing her._ '

'_Come now, I was your friend, and now I'm a bastard? Shame on you Jonouchi._ '

A deep cynical voice had penetrated through the corridors of the blonde-haired vampire. '_Atem, this isn't you. I know it isn't. You were always shy around Anzu, you never would dare to push yourself onto her this much! _'

He heard an audibly chuckle coming from Atem. The tri-haired demon grinned at the blonde. Who in turn, let out a low growl.

"Ahh Jonouchi, still the overprotective kind eh? I knew you were always watching your sister, but Anzu too?" At this point Atem had removed his hand from Anzu's leg, and walked behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands laced together to lock the brunette in front of him. Gently he began to kiss the side of her neck.

"I've changed Jonouchi. I'm sure you can recognize that." Atem pressed himself against Anzu, who replied by arching her head back against his shoulder in pleasure. "And… I think my little un-blossomed flower likes my transformation, both physically and mentally." He let out an alluring snicker afterward.

"Indeed." Jonouchi replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"Atem." A soft, feminine voice whispered. "Why are you here? How did you come back to Earth? I-" The male demon placed a slender finger on her lips. "All in good time my love, all in good time."

However the vampire standing a few feet away didn't agree quite as easily.

"I don't give a crap, tell us what is going on now!" He placed his black gloved hand on his left hip. Nevertheless, that caught the attention of Atem, who stood up and walked steadily over the blonde.

His malevolent grin had caused Jonouchi to back down faintly as his hand gripped the sheath tightly. "Now that's a dangerous toy Jonouchi, and I'm sure you don't want to hurt your best friend." Atem walked away with his back turned towards the other vampire, and returned to embrace Anzu as he had been doing before.

"I don't care!" Jonouchi finally countered with. He then pointed a deadly finger towards the tri-haired demon. "You let go of her now! I don't know what the hell happened to you over five years, but I don't like it." His two russet eyes narrowed into slits. The threat though, didn't faze the spiky, multi-colored haired demon.

Trailing his hand up Anzu's inner thigh he replied, "Kaiba has really rubbed off on you hasn't he?" Jonouchi let his hand drop back to where the sword hung off his belt. "Is it because you want to be more of a man to impress that slut Mai?**(a/n)**Or is it that you lost your baby sister to the compassionless bastard and now the only one left for you to protect is dear Anzu?" That last sentence was more of a remark rather then a question. But Atem still won his game, he still made Jonouchi's insides twist into a series of knots.

The fire began to burn in his eyes, '_How dare he._'

"To bad because now I'm protecting Anzu, she is mine…" He looked harshly into the two rich chocolate orbs a small distance away. "I'll have her by my side when I take full control of both the demon and the human realm. She…" Atem pushed his forehead into the brunette's silky hair, "Will be my queen as I rule everything."

Anzu gasped in horror, '_Atem… What has happened to you? I can't, I can't let him control me! _' She let out a cry while releasing herself from the masculine demon. Atem watched with both of his mystifying crimson orbs as Anzu ran over to Jonouchi and hid behind him for protection.

The corner of his mouth curved. "Is there something the matter dear Anzu?"

Her face grimaced at the 5' 11'' male that stood on a cracked piece of pavement. "You're not the same anymore Atem, you've changed for the worse, what happened to you?" She shouted at the spiky haired adult, trying to see if he would break free of this curse that had been put on him. "Oh this is no curse my love, this is the real thing." He began to walk forward unhurriedly. Each step he took echoed down the empty road, it started to hurt Anzu's chest as she clutched it, trying to ease the pain.

Jonouchi turned his head slightly, trying to gesture to the brunette behind him to listen up. "Anzu." He whispered, "You need to go, I don't know what he might try and do… So I want you to be safe."

Anzu's cerulean eyes cast a gaze at her best-friend's narrow face. "Jonouchi…" She trailed off. "I-I can't go."

By now Atem had only been a few feet in front of them as his right hand gripped an almighty sword attached to his waist.

"If you want to protect her then you must fight me Jonouchi."

The blonde's gaze redirected towards the taller demon. "Fine." Unsheathing his sword Jonouchi set his position for when he would start the battle. With his two arms holding the sword above his head and the right leg further out than the left he calmly said, "Anzu… Go."

Tears moistened her eyes, but she would not dare let them fall. The brunette turned around quickly and ran down the street, leaving Jonouchi to face the unknown power of Atem's wrath.

He watched her run away. He watched her so intently.

"Get your eyes off a her. Your battling me now." Jonouchi dug his foot into the pavement beneath him. Atem turned back to him. "You do know that you'll die if you fight me."

Jonouchi let out a low snicker. "I don't think so."

Atem tilted his head while raising his brows. "Why is that friend?"

In response the vampire closed his eyes and said, "Because I'm fighting for the safety of someone."

"You don't think Anzu's safe with me?" Atem countered with as Jonouchi had been saying the last few words of his previous sentence.

He looked up not hearing what the tri-haired demon had said. "Huh?"

The vampire moistened his dry lips with his tongue. His crimson gaze peered directly into Jonouchi's soul. "I said, you don't think Anzu's safe with me?"

Jonouchi didn't bother to answer that question, he let his eyes do the talking as Atem watched and nodded with a knowing reply. "Alright then. Are you ready dear comrade?" The blonde haired vampire snorted through his nose. "I've always been ready Atem, but never for a day as heartbreaking as this." It pained him to say that, to tell himself that he now had to kill Atem. To witness his best friend's death once was more than enough strain on his heart. But twice?

He lunged forward, bringing down the silver blade as he did so.

Atem chuckled, and disappeared as the blade sliced through the air. Jonouchi's eyes narrowed as he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, the golden banged vampire was falling from the air, holding his sword behind his head.

As he came closer to Jonouchi he brought his blade down with a mighty growl.

There was a loud strike that boomed into the distance. When Atem brought his blade down Jonouchi had just enough time to block his attack by bringing out his blade and holding it in front of him.

"Not bad." Atem complimented, applying more force onto the defending sword.

Jonouchi was being pushed down as a result, but still replied through gritted teeth. "This... Is just the beginning." He pushed the other demon off, causing Atem to skid on the pavement. He then regained full grip of his sword and charged at full speed towards the threatening vampire.

Atem flipped himself over Jonouchi's attack. And twisting his body, the tri-color-haired demon swiftly brought his sword back down onto his old friend once again.

However Atem wasn't as lucky as he planned to be. Right before the assault, Jonouchi had jumped from his spot and ended up next to him, then with one fist, the blonde haired adult sent a punch that hammered right into Atem's face.

The blow sent him flying towards a street lamp that easily split in two and fell towards the cement. He dropped to the ground after his back hita guard railing, causing it to crush and break underneath the force.

Shaking his fist the blonde flexed it to get the blood circulating before grasping his sword. Breathing heavily Jonouchi prepared for an onslaught of attacks to come from the demon that he sent flying ten yards.

There was no sound. Jonouchi hesitated on dropping his guard, but Atem could still be seen lying in the rubble.

Swallowing hard the demon cautiously walked towards the unconscious fighter. Making sure his steps were soft and unheard. Nervously running a free hand through the light-colored mess on his head, Jonouchi let out a faint sigh.

Now all he had to do, was kill him before he woke up.

**((Scene Change)) **

Anzu heard something break off in the distance, but she kept running anyway. There was no way she would turn back. Nothing could make her.

But all she hoped was that it wasn't Jonouchi who had broken that thing.

The brunette's breathing started to grow heavy as her lungs began to feel as if they were on fire. '_I've been running at full speed since I left Jonouchi, I just need to make it to Kaiba Corp. I'm almost there._ ' A large glass building was coming into view, and it made Anzu run even faster.

She kept running even though she had already entered the lobby. Going up to the elevators she rammed her fist against the up arrow, which turned green in response.

The two steel doors opened, and she hurriedly walked inside before pressing the button that would lead to Kaiba's floor.

As the elevator gained speed and passed each story Anzu leaned against the back wall. There were pearls of sweat dripping down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

There were so many questions that she needed to ask. Why the hell did she have to walk out on Kaiba like that? He was only trying to help her and give her the answers she needed. Now she was running back to him, wanting to know those answers when he may damn well not give them. She couldn't really blame him though, he did try and help her.

'_I also owe him an apology._ ' she thought to herself.

**.:.:.:((Flashback)):.:.:.**

"_HE was a human! NOT some demon like you, he had a heart and a good mind as well! Which is something you obviously lack!" she snapped back at him._

"_He was made to look like a human! That doesn't mean that he wasn't trained like any other demon, I mean come'on Mazaki, ATEM WAS THE SON OF SATAN!" Seto shouted as his fist slammed against the marble desk, creating a rumble throughout the entire office._

"_I have to disagree with you Seto, Atem didn't seem at all like a thing from the underworld! He was so kind and caring, he never hurt anyone!"_

"_That's because he didn't get the chance to!" Seto's intense cobalt eyes were formed in sharp slits at this point, and staring dangerously at the short haired brunette._

"_And why not?" she shouted back, superior in voice._

"_Because if he did he knew that he would have to hurt you!"_

**.:.:.:((End Flashback)):.:.:.**

A pain shot through Anzu's heart as her eyes once again filled with water.

'_Why Atem, why did it have to be you?_'

There was a small chime that came from the elevator doors to announce the arrival of Kaiba's floor. It cut short Anzu's conversation with herself as her two cerulean eyes watched the metal doors spread apart, allowing access between the elevator and the story.

She walked out and searched the floor for Kaiba's secretary. The doors closed behind her as she moved away from them.

Each shoe clacked against the black tiled flooring. It reflected her image as Anzu brushed the short chestnut colored hair away from her face. She walked over to the brown-haired secretary, who looked up and smiled when she stood at the desk.

"Hello again Ms. Mazaki. What can I do for you?"

Placing her forearm onto the marble counter Anzu stared down to the sitting woman behind the desk. "I need to see Kaiba." She said sternly.

The woman took her eyes off Anzu, and then brought them over to a black flatscreen computer that was just below a shelf. "He doesn't have a meeting right now, but his door is locked. You'll have to go over and see if he will let you in himself." She smiled at the young brunette who headed over towards the two doors sealing the CEO inside.

"KAIBA WE NEED TO TALK! OPEN THESE DOORS NOW!" Anzu deliberately banged and yelled with as much force as she could muster. The curly-haired secretary stared open mouthed at the flailing brunette.

She continued to pound against the two copper colored doors and opened her mouth to scream when they suddenly unlocked and slide into the panels at the side.

Greeting her was the infamous CEO himself, and Shizuka who looked sort of drained. Anzu threw the notion over her shoulder.

"What do you want now Mazaki?" Seto said irritably.

"Atem's back."

That was all she needed to say for him to pull Shizuka out of the way, and let her walk in. Both doors shut lightly and relocked behind her as the brunette sat down in the same chair that she had previously been in.

Seto looked sternly into the eyes of Anzu. He then sat down in the chair placed behind the desk. "Are you being serious?"

Anzu stood up and balled her hands into fists. "Why the hell do you think I'm shaking? I just ran six blocks to get away from him!" This caused Shizuka to widen her eyes in worry while she sat on the leather couch a few meters away.

Seto took his eyes off of the long-haired woman, and placed them back onto Anzu who was now crying. He jumped up at once. "What the hell happened then?"

She uncovered her mouth and started to speak.

"When I left here I started to walk back towards my apartment, thinking about everything you've said. Jonouchi had been following me, trying to tell me something that I never heard from you since I left so abruptly." Seto crossed his arms in remembrance. "It was then that Atem showed up. He, he just appeared out of nowhere. Then he came over to me and started to touch me as if we've been strongly intimate for years."

"Listen Mazaki, I don't want to hear this sex crap about you and Atem." He narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "Tell me what I need to know or leave at once."

Anzu fidgeted in her chair. Then taking a deep breath she continued. "He had said some bad things to Jonouchi. Only because, your brother Shizuka, was trying to protect me from Atem. He knew that he had changed. This change caused Jono to not trust Atem anymore. So when I had the chance he told me to run. But in order for me to go without Atem latching onto me, Jonouchi had to fight him…" There was a small gasp that came from Shizuka. "I don't know if they're still fighting. But as soon as I ran from Jonouchi, I never looked back."

Seto stood up and then walked to the tinted glass wall behind him.

"Did Atem say anything?" he asked in a deep voice.

Anzu looked up to see the back of the male-brunette's head. "Well, he said that I'll be at his side when he takes full control of both the demon and human realms."

Seto's face paled as his eyes widened in shock. He turned around and stared furiously at the brunette. "He said what?"

"She already told you Kaiba."

There was a drop in temperature as a profound voice came from the entrance to the office.

Both Anzu and Shizuka turned towards it, while Seto looked up.

And there, standing in the mist of shadows, was a figure that made the heart beat within Anzu's chest quicken.

The figure slowly walked away from the doors and towards the center of the room. Everyone was quiet, no one dared to speak a sound. Shizuka got up and ran hastily over to the silhouette. A feeling of relief washed over her as her arms wrapped lovingly around the masculine body.

"Oh Jonouchi, big brother… I was so scared." She began to sob into the shirt the male wore, "I thought you were killed." As she gripped the being tighter she smelled a foul aroma coming from his black top. The scent crawled into her mouth and down her throat. Shizuka stepped back and began to cough as the odor wrapped itself around her taste buds.

Seto and Anzu still stayed in their current positions as Shizuka uncovered her mouth after her coughing had ceased. She brought her two hands in front of her face and the scream that followed made Anzu and Seto run to her aid.

"It's blood!" Shizuka cried as Seto pulled her into a protective grip.

"That's correct Shizuka. However it's not my blood…"

Everyone looked over towards the lone figure who had now walked fully into the light. His narrow scarlet orbs watched excitedly underneath the protection of golden strands as the faces on the three became even more traumatizing.

A cold smirk formed on his lips.

"It's Jonouchi's."

**.  
..  
.  
End**

**

* * *

Closing:** I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I had a time limit. I leaving for Daytona on the 30th and I just started to type this on the 28th. It was really a pain in the ass. With any luck you guys enjoyed it. I really wanted to have the whole thing nicely done, but alas I had to rush through it and type as quickly as possible. Well then, I hope you guys thought it was a good chapter and please leave a review! 

**a/n **- I do not think Mai is a slut! She is my second favorite female character and Atem right then is just being a meanie cuz he's supposed to be evil!

_- peachi_


End file.
